A rotary table bearing of the type specified in the introduction is known, for example, from DE 101 51 263 A1. Said rotary table bearing has in each case one gap, which is filled with damping liquid, between mutually facing end sides of rolling body cages and counterpart race ring parts. The rolling body cages are therefore simultaneously parts of the damping device, which utilizes the squeeze effect. Here, the cage thickness corresponds approximately to the diameter of the rollers used as rolling bodies.